


Thank You For This Lesson

by Deathtouch



Series: Enemas and Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Caning, Crying, Enemas, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Military, Minor references to bathroom use, Pain, Pubic Hair, Shame, discomfort, punishment enema, references to past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which jesse mccree finds out what an enema is. 
  He knew his relationship with Commander Reyes was inappropriate. He knew the both of them could get in a lot of trouble if they were caught. That didn't stop him from showing up every Thursday at six on the dot. He was supposed to be in the barracks studying the rules and regulations handbook at this time of night. He wasn't the only one that snuck out on a regular basis though, so no one would notice him missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please read ahead carefully, heed the tags and warnings. i imagined jesse as being a little older than 18 in this but his age isn't specified, and he did join blackwatch at 17. if large age gaps or sexual content involving someone at that age bothers you, please read ahead with caution. and while there's no flat out rape or non-con it's very clear he has no control over the situation, and i thought it best to tag non-con anyway. this may not be my finest characterization of jesse or reyes, but this fic was mostly about writing kink and not about portraying the characters perfectly. i hope u guys can still enjoy it for what it is!!
> 
> also i want to say thanks to my lovely and amazing beta reader [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) who took time to edit this fic for me! i'm really lucky to have someone like him who puts up with all my horrible grammar mistakes, and lord i make the same ones again and again. his care and consideration truly improves my writing. i'd be at a complete loss without him. thank you so much subwaywolf! and also a little thank you to twitter pal jack for both empowering me to write filth by always swapping nasty ow headcanons w me, and for helping name this fic!

Jesse knocked on the door to Reyes' office, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach. He felt sick as a dog during his entire walk across the compound. It seemed like all the other Blackwatch agents on the base were staring at him, digging into him with their eyes, knowing things they couldn't possibly know. It only made the dread in the pit of his stomach double.   
  
He knew his relationship with Commander Reyes was inappropriate. He knew the both of them could get in a lot of trouble if they were caught. That didn't stop him from showing up every Thursday at six on the dot. He was supposed to be in the barracks studying the rules and regulations handbook at this time of night. He wasn't the only one that snuck out on a regular basis though, so no one would notice him missing.   
  
It started out with just sex at first. Commander Reyes fucked him gently the first time. Then it was sex in Reyes' office chair, sex against the wall. Harder and rougher each week until Jesse was biting his lip and fighting back tears.

Then the Commander tried to teach him how to do other things. Eat ass, suck dick, control his orgasms. All kinds of stuff Jesse had never thought to do or try. A month or so ago, Reyes had tried to show him how to deep throat. Jesse was just no good at it. It hurt, and he'd nearly blacked out from the lack of oxygen.   
  
Ever since then, it was nothing but punishment. Commander Reyes would bring up some stupid mistake Jesse had made during training and punish him for it. Reyes had given Jesse a bare-bottom spanking like he was an unruly child, slapping his ass red. Then the next week it was a thin birch cane that stripped the flesh of Jesse's bare behind. Reyes had stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth to muffle the screams.   
  
Jesse knew he was going to be punished for something today. He didn't know what for, but he was sure Commander Reyes had something nasty in store for him. Probably a paddle or a whip or something else equally awful. He felt the knot of dread growing as he waited outside the office door. He tried not to imagine the worst, but his mind was running wild.   
  
"Come in," the Commander called from the other side of the door.   
  
Jesse tried the knob, it was unlocked. Swallowing nervously, he opened the door and went in.

It was a nice office. Commander Reyes was as high up on the chain as possible and so he was awarded plenty of office space. He even had a fancy leather sitting couch and an adjacent bathroom. The most impressive thing of all was the giant oak desk at the center of the room.   
  
The door to the adjacent bathroom was open and Reyes walked out. The light remained on behind him. His black sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and was wiping his hands on his pants.   
  
"Sir." Jesse squared his stance raised a hand to his brow in salute.  
  
"At ease, recruit." Commander Reyes nodded solemnly. He waited a beat before nodding to towards the leather couch.   
  
Jesse knew to walk over. He sat down on the cushion and looked down at his own knees. They had sex on this couch once. Really good sex, early on when Reyes was still gentle with him. Sex where Jesse's body trembled and shook, and tears filled his eyes because it felt just that good. Jesse used to look at this couch and smirk, but now all he felt was sick with nerves.   
  
"Jesse." Commander Reyes reached out and put a warm hand on Jesse's thigh. "I think I've been a little unfair to you lately."   
  
Jesse glanced at Reyes' hand, and then up at the commander's face. He was so handsome. Dark skin, dark eyes, dark facial hair. It was no wonder Jesse had gone so willingly with him in the beginning. "What do you mean, sir?"   
  
"These last few weeks, I've been hard on you, punishing you for your recent poor performance." He squeezed Jesse's thigh as he spoke. "I want to toughen you up, but I need to remember that the carrot works as well as the whip."   
  
Jesse's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Did this mean they'd be having sex again? Lord, he hoped so. It had taken him so long to get used to the size of Reyes' fat dick inside of him. They hadn't fucked in weeks and Jesse was actually starting to miss it.   
  
"Do you know what an enema is, Jesse?" Reyes asked.   
  
Jesse shook his head. "No, sir."   
  
"That's okay." Reyes rose gracefully from the couch. "Stand up and follow me to the bathroom, I'm going to show you."   
  
Although he was still confused and unsure, Jesse stood up as asked. He wondered if it had anything to do with using the toilet or taking a shower or something. Commander Reyes was all but implying that this was some kind of reward but Jesse couldn't possibly imagine what it could be.   
  
He followed Reyes in through the open bathroom door. He was pretty familiar with this bathroom and instantly spotted the giant red rubber bag as being out of place.  It was just hanging there on the towel rack like it belonged. Jesse didn't know what it was exactly but he knew he'd never seen it before.   
  
Jesse's eyes followed the line of clear plastic tubing attached to the red bag. It looped around the towel rack and connected to a black plastic... sex toy? It looked like one of the plugs Reyes used to stuff up inside of him for fun. A little long, but very phallic shaped.   
  
"This is an enema bag," Reyes said, gesturing to the red rubber bag. "I've already filled it with warm water. What I'm going to do is take this nozzle here-" he gestured to the black plastic plug-shaped thing, "-and insert it inside of you."   
  
Jesse felt a sudden rush of blood to his cock causing only a slight stiffness but a definite surge of pleasure as well. He nodded.  
  
"Once the nozzle is secure inside, I'll start the flow of water. It'll trickle into your body and fill you up." Reyes turned to Jesse and put a hand right over his belly. It was an oddly tender gesture. "It'll feel nice and warm and full in there."   
  
Jesse wasn't so sure about all this. The more he thought about it the more confused it felt. Reyes wanted to put water up his ass? Why? Was water supposed go in there? Would it hurt?   
  
"What's with the look on your face?" Reyes pressed him.   
  
Jesse realized he'd been staring at the red enema bag since the moment he walked into the bathroom and he tore his eyes away to look up at the Commander's face instead. "Is it safe, sir?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"Absolutely," Reyes promised. "They give people enemas in hospitals all around the world, and they sell enema kits at pharmacies everywhere. It'll feel strange but I think you're going to like it. You'll feel nice and cleaned out afterwards too."   
  
It wasn't like he really had a choice. Commander Reyes had made it very clear since day one that Jesse needed to do as he was told, whether that meant training drills out on the green or taking a cock up the ass here in Reyes' office. Refusal would be met with disciplinary action or even expulsion from Blackwatch. Expulsion from Blackwatch meant jail time. It was either do as the Commander said or kiss what little freedom he had good bye. Jesse had learned a long time ago to do as he was told. As scary as it was to try something new, like an enema, Jesse had little choice.   
  
"Where do you want me, sir?" he asked awkwardly.   
  
"Take your pants down and lean over the sink." Reyes instructed. He stepped away to retrieve something off the toilet tank lid. A tube of lubricant. Another blood rush to Jesse's cock. He bit his lip and started in on his belt buckle.   
  
When Jesse finally got his pants undone he slid them down to his ankles. He pushed his boxers down after that, revealing his bare ass to the cool air of the bathroom. Colder still was the porcelain sink as he leaned over it. He was only slightly self-conscious about being exposed like this. Reyes had seen him in more compromising positions though, that was for damn sure. It did, unfortunately, remind Jesse of the position he had to assume while getting spanked. That made him nervous.  
  
"Widen your stance," Reyes ordered.   
  
Jesse widened his stance as much as he could, stretching the fabric of his pants taut around his ankles.   
  
"Reach back and spread'em," Reyes ordered next.   
  
Jesse did that too, reaching to pull his ass cheeks apart. He could feel his face dusting over with a hot red blush. He could also feel another rush of blood to his cock. He was sporting a hard-on now. Commander Reyes had a way of doing that to him.   
  
"You've got some curls back here," Reyes commented, touching the curled brown pubic hairs that grew up from his thighs and around from his balls to line Jesse's ass crack with fuzz.   
  
Jesse knew he was hairy back there, he could feel it when he soaped up during his showers. He was sure Reyes had seen that hair before too, but neither of them had ever commented on it until now. There was something acutely humiliating about having this pointed out, and Reyes touching those hairs was even worse. Jesse blushed harder but said nothing.    
  
"I should get a good straight razor and shave you clean," Reyes suggested. Then he made a non-committal noise. "Next week, maybe."   
  
"Yes, sir," Jesse grit out shamefully, never more fully aware of the hair on his body until now.  
  
Reyes' voice shifted back into a more authoritative tone. "Just relax, recruit. I'm going to lube you up."   
  
As soon as he said it, Jesse heard the wet squish of lube. He felt Reyes' cold, wet finger touching over his hole. He was quick and effective with his touch. Jesse was just glad not to have his pubic hair played with anymore even if this was infinitely more intimate. He braced for the insertion that came soon after. Without notification, the tip of Reyes' first finger slid in, coating Jesse's inner muscles with wet lube. It was definitely an invasive feeling but one that Jesse had learned to enjoy. He was glad he had reached the point where little things like a finger didn't burn or make him ache anymore.   
  
"I'm going to insert the nozzle now." Reyes was polite enough to inform him.   
  
"Yes, sir." Jesse nodded to show he had heard.   
  
He closed his eyes, willing the whole of his body to relax. The nozzle hadn't seemed that big; it certainly didn't compare to Reyes' cock. It would probably feel bigger than it looked though.

As soon as he felt the tip of it touching his hole, Jesse's thoughts were confirmed. It did feel big, but he could take it. Reyes applied some pressure, pushing the nozzle steadily against his hole, and in a few seconds it slipped inside.   
  
Jesse gasped as it went in. It hurt for a second but the pain splintered away. Reyes dutifully inserted the entire nozzle, pressing it deep into Jesse's prone body. It actually felt kind of pleasant to be so filled. It would have been nicer if it was Commander Reyes' knowing fingers or his thick cock, but this definitely satisfied some of his more explicit urges.   
  
"Tighten up around the nozzle." Reyes instructed. "Let me see you squeeze."   
  
Jesse bit his bottom lip again and clenched tight. With this simple muscle movement he felt the width and depth of the nozzle inside of him. A slight grunt escaped his throat. He didn't mind the feeling.   
  
"That's a good job." Reyes patted his backside. "I'm going to start the flow of the water now. Just stay in position and let the enema bag empty into you."   
  
Jesse nodded. "Yessir." He breathed.   
  
He heard a definite clicking sound. Jesse thought he would feel something then, the sensation of water or wetness. He didn't really feel anything at all. He stayed in position bent over the sink with his cheeks spread, nozzle sticking out of him. He wasn't sure what to make of this whole experience thus far. He wasn't sure he was enjoying it, exactly.   
  
Soon enough Jesse started itch. His scalp especially felt itchy, and his underarms, and oddly enough the flat of his stomach. He realized a moment later that he was beginning to sweat, and that's why he felt so itchy. It was the enema, warming him from the inside out. Jesse couldn't exactly feel any water inside of him, but he could feel the warmth that had spread throughout his body. That was definitely the enema's doing.   
  
Then the first cramp hit. Jesse thought it was a fluke at first, a pang of pain that raced across his belly. He was startled by it but didn't think much of it until a second cramp followed, twice as painful as the first. Jesse cried out gently, squirming despite himself.  
  
"Alright?" Reyes said, placing a hand on the small of Jesse's back. Usually his hands were nice and warm but Jesse was already sweating and the warmth of Reyes' palm was unwelcome.   
  
"Hurts." Jesse gasped out.   
  
"There might be some mild cramping," Reyes said nonchalantly. "I should have warned you."  
  
Mild cramping? This was so much more than mild cramping. He felt like he'd been stabbed. It was probably a good thing Reyes hadn't told him about this part because Jesse never would have agreed otherwise. Then again, that was probably why Reyes oh-so-casually forgot to mention it. Jesse had been played. He felt like an idiot.   
  
Another cramp caught him by surprise, a knife twist of pain under his ribs. He grit his teeth, trying desperately not to make a noise. He was so stupid to think this was some kind of reward. Of course this was just a new, terrible punishment. His erection had flagged and he wasn't even half hard now. This was worse than uncomfortable, this was downright painful.   
  
"You've taken about a fourth of the bag." Reyes commented.   
  
Jesse realized now that he was going to have to take all that water. He swallowed reflexively. In his bent over position he couldn't see the enema bag, so he tried to remember how big it was in size. Would all that even fit inside of him?   
  
As suddenly as the cramps had struck him, the sudden urge to go to the bathroom occurred. It wasn't just a slight pressure or a feeling like he had to go, it was a very real urgency. He had to go to the bathroom. Now.   
  
"Sir, I have to go to the bathroom," Jesse said, humiliated that he even needed to ask.   
  
"You need to hold it," Reyes told him flat out.   
  
Jesse clenched even harder around the nozzle. He resented the feeling of being filled now. It just wasn't enjoyable anymore. "Don't think I can, sir," Jesse admitted desperately.   
  
"Yes you can." Reyes patted his backside again. "You need to take the entire bag. This isn't a discussion."   
  
Jesse squirmed. Another cramp threatened dangerous pain under his ribs. He had to go so bad. "Sir," he gasped. "I can't!"   
  
"Be quiet." Reyes snapped, quickly losing his patience and capacity for compassion. "You'll do as your told, recruit. Another complaint out of you and I'll show you the cane again. Is that what you want?"   
  
Jesse wanted to cry. He shook his head. "No, sir."   
  
"Keep your position and take the rest of the enema like a good soldier," Reyes ordered. His words were final. He wouldn't suffer anymore outbursts or Jesse would he spanked for sure.   
  
It was hard not to shift or squirm. There was a pressure building up inside of him now, making Jesse feel bloated and heavy. His stomach hurt. His guts hurt. He had to go to the bathroom so badly he was sure he would make a mess on the floor if this enema didn't end soon. He was clenching so tight around the nozzle even his hole was starting to hurt. His muscles all down the backs of his thighs to his calves to the tips of his toes were so tense he was starting to tremble. Even his fingertips were white, digging into the meat of his own cheeks, filled with tension.   
  
Just when he thought maybe he could handle this, another cramp sliced his gut with pain. Jesse cried out, body jerking as though he'd been struck. Hot water squirted out from his hole, trickling down his thighs. Jesse didn't understand what he was feeling at first but when he did he began to cry. Really cry. Fat alligator tears sliding down his face into the porcelain sink. He'd spilled. He'd spilled enema water down his legs like a kid wetting himself. How horrible. How shameful. How humiliating.   
  
Worst of all was how much relief he had felt letting just a little gush of water go. The need to relieve himself was so overwhelming. Jesse fought as hard as he could against his instincts to keep on clenching, and to keep this horrible enema inside of him.   
  
Commander Reyes noticed the spill and sighed in frustration. He brought a soft towel to the backs of Jesse's thighs and wiped him up which in and of itself was also humiliating.   
  
"Five swats for spilling." He said darkly. "Slip up again, and it'll be ten more swats."  
  
Jesse cried softly. He hated this. He hated how much pain he was in. He hated how embarrassing it all was. He hated that this punishment wasn't enough apparently, and that Reyes was going to hurt him even more after it was all over. He wanted this whole thing to be done with.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Jesse blurted out between his sniffling and his sobs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry- it hurt hurts so much, sir. Sir, it hurts." He was running his mouth like an idiot, saying the thoughts that popped into his head without even thinking.   
  
It took Reyes's firm touch to stop him from speaking and even then Jesse still sobbed. His belly was round and distended. The pressure was unbearable. He wanted to scream.   
  
"You've got a fourth of the bag left." Reyes said.   
  
Jesse did scream. A low, rough noise that broke into a hopeless sob. He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't. His stomach was gonna split open. He was going to spew water all down his legs and cover the floor. He was going to be sick.   
  
It was too much.   
  
It was all too much.   
  
It was-   
  
"Done," Reyes said flatly.  
  
Jesse sobbed.   
  
"Go sit down on the toilet," He ordered. "You can take the nozzle out yourself and release the water."   
  
Jesse stood upright, finally letting go of his cheeks. He was horrified to find standing up straight made the urge to go to the bathroom feel even more intense. Hobbled by the pants around his ankles, he couldn't exactly run to the toilet, but his hurrying was close enough. The enema tubing trailed after him like a tail. He was leaking water as soon as he sat down on the seat. Awkwardly he reached between his legs and yanked the nozzle out, grunting at the sensation.   
  
Water rushed out of him. Some of the pressure immediately eased but his stomach still hurt. It was bulging grotesquely, full and round. It took a long time for him to finally deflate. The water came out in hot rushes and slow trickles in turn. He cried to himself during the process of expelling it all, awkwardly holding the stupid nozzle in one hand as he sat there.   
  
When he had finally emptied all the water, Jesse felt positively wrung out. He cleaned himself up carefully, washing his hands and his thighs with soap. The memory of those terrible cramps haunted him, making him feel uncomfortable. The enema had been exquisite torture, finely crafted by the cruelest people on the planet. He was sure of it.   
  
He stumbled awkwardly out of the bathroom, buckling his belt as he stood in the doorway of the office. Commander Reyes was sitting on the leather couch. He'd been waiting patiently this entire time.   
  
"No need to buckle that." He said with a wave of his hand. "Take your pants back down and go brace against the desk."   
  
Jesse felt sick. He'd almost forgotten about the swats he had earned. He wanted to run out of the office and back to his bed in the barracks. Instead he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his thighs. He went to the desk and gripped the edge, half leaning against it. He knew to spread his feet out to the width of his shoulders.   
  
"The enema didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked," Reyes said casually, standing up from the couch. He walked over and reached out for Jesse's waist, sliding down his boxers to reveal the tanned skin of his backside. "In the future, you'll be expected to hold the enema water inside of you for at least ten minutes."   
  
Jesse all but blanched. Another enema? For the love of God, why? What on earth had he done to deserve that? If he hadn't already cried his eyes out he probably would have started crying again. Instead he just nodded. "Yes, sir."    
  
"Do you think you can do that?" Reyes asked, gently sliding his warm palm over Jesse's cheeks.   
  
_No_ , Jesse thought. "I'll try my best, sir."   
  
"Good." Reyes parted his cheeks. "On the plus side, you're nice and clean inside and out."   
  
Jesse flushed under such inspection. He could feel Reyes' thumb sliding between his crack, touching the soft, curly pubic hairs back there again. He wondered how much trouble he would get in if he tried to pull away. He didn't have much time to think about it. Reyes suddenly squatted down behind him, prying his cheeks wide to stare dead eyed into Jesse's hole. Jesse was mortified.   
  
"Sir-" He wasn't sure what he was going to say, he just wanted this scrutiny to stop.   
  
"Pink and healthy," Reyes said with satisfaction. "Bare down for me."   
  
Jesse whimpered with shame. He couldn't bring himself to do it at first. He just couldn't. He'd spent half an hour in the bathroom pushing water out, he didn't want to force those muscles to move again. Even worse than that was Commander Reyes eye to eye with the most private and personal part of his body telling him to push. He was already in store for a spanking, and the idea of further swats spurred him to action. Jesse bared down like he was asked, and he felt his hole oscillate just a little.   
  
"Good." Reyes murmured. His thumb brushed over the soft pink wrinkles. Not pressing in, but touching over top with surprising gentleness. "Very clean."   
  
Thankfully a second after he said those words he was done with his invasive inspection. He let go of Jesse's cheeks and stood up, patting him once more on his bare bottom.   
  
"Unfortunately it's not all good things," Reyes continued. "Not only did you spill some of the enema, you continued to speak after being told to be quiet. Now, I'm going to be nice and let you choose. Five swats with the cane, or twenty five with my bare hand."   
  
Jesse wanted to groan. Neither option was any good. The pain would be about the same in the end. The cane was just a faster, more concentrated delivery system.  The other spanking would be less harsh, but it would take longer. Jesse would be red and sore just the same either way. He wanted to go back to the barracks so badly, but he didn't want to get caned.  
  
"Make your decision," Reyes ordered.  
  
"The cane, sir," Jesse decided. As soon as he said the words out loud he regretted it and wondered if he could change his mind.  
  
Reyes hummed. "That's just fine. After each swat you'll need to repeat the lesson that this punishment is intended to teach you. Any guesses as to what that might be?" He was already circling around the desk, going to take the cane out from where it was carefully stored in one of the larger desk drawers.   
  
Jesse considered for a long moment. "Follow orders better, sir?" He didn't really know if that was a good answer or not.   
  
"Yes," Commander Reyes agreed, surprising him. "I want you to repeat 'I will follow orders correctly'. That'll do nicely. Remember to keep your form, though you may cry out if you need to."   
  
"Yes, sir." Jesse nodded.   
  
As Reyes circled back into position behind him, Jesse braced himself. He stared down at the aged oak wood of the desk top. He felt the knot from earlier in his stomach; the enema hadn't managed to flush that out. As he waited in anticipation for the first strike, he tried to convince himself it wouldn't hurt that bad, and it would all be over soon.   
  
Jesse heard the whistle of the thin birch cane. Pain struck him across his cheeks. It was only a thin line but his entire ass felt like it was suddenly on fire. He jolted, fingers digging into the wooden desk.  
  
"I will follow orders correctly," he grit out through clenched teeth.   
  
Again, the whistle of the cane and the lick of fire burning him. It hurt twice as much this time. He jerked again but didn't move out of his braced position. He swallowed loudly, pretending he didn't want to scream.   
  
"I will follow orders correctly," Jesse said again.   
  
There was a pause. Jesse sensed that Commander Reyes was switching sides, standing to Jesse's right instead of his left. The wait was nerve-wracking but the quiet whistle announced yet another spike of pain. Jesse made a guttural noise. His knees felt week. The burning hadn't stopped and wouldn't go away.   
  
" _I will follow orders correctly_."   
  
Just two more. He could do this. He had survived the last caning Commander Reyes had given him, and he had survived the horror that was taking an enema. He could survive this too. Jesse closed his eyes and remembered to breathe.   
  
The fourth swat of the cane came near silently. The pain was unbearable. Jesse cried out and began to tremble. "I-" God, it hurt so much. "I will follow orders... correctly."   
  
One more.   
  
Commander Reyes gave him a moment to collect himself. This would have been nice if Jesse wasn't hurting so much. He felt like he was left to wallow in his pain. He felt each lash mark like a brand. His skin was raw and sore and probably bleeding.   
  
The last blow came with a low whistle and the worst spike of pain yet. Jesse's shouted as the cane hit his tender flesh. His elbows almost unexpectedly gave out. He nearly face planted into the desk. Trembling all over he held himself together, face screwed up tight.  
  
"What do you say?" Commander Reyes pressed him.   
  
"I will follow orders correctly." Jesse gasped. "Thank you for this lesson, sir."   
  
"Good. Pull your pants up. Head back to your bunk." Reyes was done with him.   
  
Jesse didn't exactly want to put his pants back on. He was still struggling to deal with the pain of the caning, he didn't need the added pain of fabric rubbing against his raw skin. Slowly but surely he stood upright. He forced himself to pull his boxers up, knees weak as he did it. He clenched his teeth and whimpered but followed through. His pants were just as torturous to put on, if not worse.   
  
Reyes had resolved to ignore him, and instead went to put the cane away. He sat down in his leather desk chair and opened a file of paperwork.   
  
Jesse wasn't sure he could move without collapsing or screaming. He stared at Commander Reyes' hands, and then his chest. He didn't exactly want to make direct eye contact. Jesse slowly caught his breath, and the pain in his ass became an incessant needling throb that he could somewhat manage.   
  
As he stood there he wondered how it had come to this. Why didn't they have sex anymore? He missed having sex. He wondered if Reyes missed it too. Jesse thought of the last time they'd done anything like that. It was when he had nearly choked to death on the Commander's cock trying to deep throat it. He had been so adamant about not trying that ever again. Maybe this was all some trick. Some lesson that he should be happy choking on cock or else he'd have to endure something worse... like canings or enemas.   
  
"Sir?" Jesse said softly.   
  
Reyes kept him waiting a moment. "What is it, recruit?"   
  
"I was just wondering if maybe next week, we could try deep throating again. If it pleases you, sir." It probably seemed pathetic requesting this, but it was worth a shot to ask.   
  
Commander Reyes hummed. "We'll see. You're dismissed."   
  
Jesse nodded and limped towards the door. He'd just have to keep his fingers crossed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
